Life's Misunderstandings
by Chibi Envy Chan
Summary: Japan likes America, but does America like Japan? Fluff. male/male


Title: Life's Misunderstandings

Author: Chibi Envy Chan

Pairing: America/Japan or Alfred/Kiku

Warning: an ignorant America and fluff?

Summary: Japan likes America, but does America like Japan?

Disclaimers: I do not own Hetalia, otherwise, America/Japan, Russia/China, France/England, etc…

Placing a bookmark in his new manga, Kiku sighed. Why couldn't he finish his book without being interrupted so many times? He stood up and stretched, making sure not to jostle the thin paper out of its new confines. Then he laid his latest obsession on the table next to him, keeping it away from the edges.

"Please wait a moment!" Japan called out as he made his way to his door. The constant ringing made him want to change his door chime to something more pleasant.

It felt on deaf ears as the guest kept pushing the poor little button.

When he opened the door, Kiku found Alfred having a glaring contest with the small object. "Alfred-san, it works perfectly fine, however, I cannot say the same for my ears."

Alfred jumped about a meter into the air and landed on his butt. "Oh, sorry about that!" He laughed in a sheepish manner and hastily stood up. "I swear that thing hates me."

Kiku gave him that look, one that was reserved for Alfred was being an idiot. "Is there a reason for your visit or are you going to wage war on my doorbell?"

The blond's jaw dropped. "Oh my god… you made a joke!" Even if it was at his expense, it was awesome for Japan to come out of his shell. He pounced on the poor smaller nation and hugged him. "I'm so proud of you."

"Wha- wha- what? This is highly inappropriate behavior in public," Kiku stuttered as he tried to pry off the much stronger nation. What did he do to deserve this? Oh right.

"Friends hug each other all the time," Alfred chirped and then dragged the Asian nation out of his home. "I saw this awesome anime movie, and I wanted to check out the sites in it!"

The dark haired nation stumbled. "Alfred-san, I'm not dressed to go out in public!"

"Eh, it looks fine to me," Alfred said, stopping to get a better look at his companion.

"It is not," Kiku huffed, somehow prying off Alfred's hand. "I'm going to change into something more decent. Please wait."

"Okay."

Border

"Wow, I can't believe I found a copy! I've been searching everywhere for it!"

"Alfred-san, it's an old manga," Kiku informed him as he tried to keep up with the energetic blond. "They stopped printing it years ago." He had a copy of it in his library, however, he forgot where he last left it. His artists kept producing so many it was hard to keep up at times.

"Oh, I didn't know that," Alfred said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about dragging you to all those places, but… the movie was awesome!"

"I'm glad you liked it," Kiku said, trying hard not to blush.

"What's not to like about it? The hero saves the day! And there were a lot of cool sword fights, and I liked learning about your culture."

This caused Kiku to blush. "Thank you, Alfred-san."

"Eh, you can call me Alfred, we're friends, right?"

Somehow, that didn't sit well with him. Kiku felt like he had been stabbed in his heart and breathing became harder. He didn't understand any of it and it confused him. "In my culture, calling another by their first name-"

"Is something close friends or family does," Alfred finished. He reached over with his free hand and grasped Kiku's smaller hand. "When I said I wanted to see the sites, I lied. Sorry. I wanted to spend time with you alone. No interruptions."

Kiku appeared to be annoyed, but he let it drop. He enjoyed spending time with the younger nation. "If you wanted to spend time with me, all you had to do is ask."

"Really? Awesome."

"Is there anything else?"

"Yeah… Ilikeyoualot!"

The Japanese man blinked several times, his mind trying to translate what the American had said. "Please repeat that."

"Ahahahahaha," Alfred laughed and let out an eep when he saw Kiku glaring at him. "I can understand if you don't want to see me after this or want to punch me, but… I like you more than a friend."

So that was it? "Do not worry. I do not hate you. Your feelings are reciprocated."

"Most awesome. So where do we go from here? I mean I don't want to do anything that would-" Those slim fingers pressed against his lips.

"I'll let you know. Let's enjoy our time together," Kiku replied.

"Sounds like a plan!"

Border

"You WHAT aru!"

"Yes, I have," Japan answered, not sounding at all nervous.

"With HIM aru!"

"Yes, with him," Japan said and took a sip of his tea. Hm… it needed to be heated up.

"In HERE aru!"

"Yes, is there a point to this?"

"Aiyaaa! I can't believe you lost your innocence aru!" Yao stormed out of Kiku's house, armed with his ladle and wok.

"It was only a kiss."


End file.
